


You're my type

by Alas



Series: Warriors [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: Moretti企图杀死Carl Elias之前和之后，Anthony和Elias的交谈。中文翻译原作者：godsdaisiechain (preux)原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453383/chapters/19581157





	1. Surf and Turf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're my type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453383) by [godsdaisiechain (preux)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain). 



他们还是男孩时，Anthony就很少说话。他们路过一家高档餐厅时，他停下来看菜单，还说：“我爷爷带我来过一次。他给我点surf and turf.”这就让人意外了。

“那是什么？”Bruce想知道。

“牛排和龙虾尾。”Anthony说。

“我喜欢牛排，”Bruce说，“不过龙虾看起来真怪。”

“那好吃。”Anthony说。他的脸色阴沉了点，就像每次他想起某些坏事的样子。因此Carl晃晃他，然后他们三个相互推搡，顺着街道跑去打球。

 

***

 

几年以后，Carl想起了这次交谈。此时，他已经知道自己的父亲是谁，并且决定去见他，看看能不能赢得儿子应有的地位。毕竟他证明了自己是帮派的一员，而且Moretti的继承人显然是个令人无语的蠢货。

然而，潜意识里有些东西提醒Carl，这可能是他最后一次见到他的朋友。因此他请Anthony吃晚餐。

他们一直避免花钱太随意，也避免被撞见在两人的小公寓外边频繁见面。没有外人知道这间公寓在哪儿。有时候，他们在午夜出门散步，几小时地闲聊。更多时候，他们打牌、下棋或者给对方读书。通常是Carl读书，Anthony听着，若有所思的黑眼睛看着他。

“我们要surf andturf。”Carl说。Anthony惊讶地抬起眼睛。侍者离开了，Carl平静地说，“你得教我怎么吃龙虾。”

Anthony笑了。“那可有一阵子了。”他说，不过他记住的足够用，因此他们吃的时候没有弄得一团糟。

随后，他们一直走了几英里回到自己的小房间，躺在Anthony的床上分享存下来的酒。

“Carlie，怎么回事？”Anthony问。

“我想……”他开口，“我记得你提过，爷爷带你去……”

Anthony点点头。“我老子打我，把我妈打进医院。就是为这个。”他说。Carl的呼吸卡在胸口。“我们跟他住了一阵子，但他养不起……”Anthony顿了顿，“他想说明，我们只能靠自己。”

“天哪，Anthony。”Carl说，打从心里发颤。

“你想做点什么，”Anthony说，“你想去找他谈。”

“是的。”Carl说。

“那不安全，Carlie。”Anthony说，“如果他想……”Anthony停住了，垂下眼睛。他不知道怎么说出口，如果Carl的父亲关心他，就该帮帮忙，而不是把他留在寄养家庭。那个Moretti本该保护他母亲的。

Carl换了话题，他碰碰Anthony的胳膊。“Anthony，我真抱歉。我以为你会喜欢。”

Anthony抬起眼睛，Carl的身体在那双黑眼睛之下几乎发烫。

“谢谢，Carlie。”Anthony说，“那是……谢谢。”

“我的意思不是——”Carl说，然后倾身向前，把他的嘴唇贴在Anthony的嘴唇上。他一下子整个蜷在他朋友的身上。他们分开，气喘吁吁。Carl的视线从Anthony的眼睛扫到他的嘴唇，然后再回头。Anthony把Carl拽下来，又吻了他。

第二天早上，他们醒来后仍然好好穿着衣服，像抽屉里的勺子似的依偎在一起。他们谁也不知道该如何是好，所以起床洗漱的时候装作什么都没发生。Carl要离开，Anthony抓住他的胳膊。

“答应我，你那边结束了就给我打电话。”他说，“我今晚守着。”Carl什么也没说。

“你保证。”Anthony又说了一遍。

“好的。”Carl说。

“说出来，Carlie。”

“我保证。”

Anthony亲吻他的脸颊：“很好。”

 

 

TBC


	2. Rescue

整个早上，Anthony都忙着在他们的各个安全屋搜集现金。然后他重接了电话线，以便躲进旁边另一栋大楼。  
Carl没打来电话。Anthony觉得反胃，就像他第一次必须借着揍人表现自己那样。令人不适，但必须得做。  
Anthony考虑了所有可能，得到一个不幸的结论。Moretti绝不会剥夺自己婚生子的地位，不管那个儿子有多愚蠢（在Anthony看来，那个儿子一无是处）。事实上，看到Carl就极有可能触怒Moretti——他变得多么优秀，尽管有种种磨难。Carl的母亲很美，也相当聪慧。这就是个问题了。Anthony听说Moretti也曾有过其他情妇，但Moretti在妻子发现的时候就打发了她们，大多数被送到其他城市。只有Carl的母亲被杀了。Moretti本身并不是个蠢货——所有人都知道，杀死老情人不算什么好主意。  
Anthony坐了整夜。等Anthony带着电话，缩进一个小隔间睡着，已经是早上。在他梦里，其他的可能出现了。也许Carl忙于对付他的新帮派，正在做些可怕的事情来加固他与Moretti家族的联系。也许赢得Moretti继承人的权利意味着他必须放弃与Anthony的友谊。或者，也许，Carl逃走了，被他们对彼此的感情吓住了。但在心里，他知道真正发生了什么。他们会带他去牡蛎湾。或者其他地方，能抛尸的地方。Carl的尸体。  
第一声铃响Anthony就抓过了电话。“Anthony？”Carl听上去吓坏了，但Anthony的心愉快地跳动。Carl活着。  
“你在哪儿？”  
Carl给了他一个地址。  
“躲起来。我马上到。”  
Anthony抓过装满急救备品的包，武器，内衣还有他们全部现金，从邻居的防火梯爬下去。  
他偷了一辆车，开向皇后区。然后偷了第二辆。还有第三辆。他花了些时间找人。Carl不知怎的竟然步行了十二英里。或许更多，他足够聪明，会留下血迹然后转回去换个方向。  
Anthony发现Carl缩在一间小木棚后边，瑟瑟发抖，他的手抱在胸前。  
“Carlie？”  
“抱歉。”Carl说，牙齿打战。“我本该听你的。”  
Anthony把他拉进一个实实在在的拥抱里，紧紧地抱着他直到Carl停止颤抖。  
“咱们得把你弄出来。”Anthony在Carl的掌心涂了凡士林，把他拉进一辆偷来的车后座，毛毯里边，然后驶过最近的桥。他们从一家购物中心的停车场偷了另一辆车，然后向北方进发，只在麦当劳停车。  
“吃东西。”Anthony说，打开折叠纸盒，递给Carl一个芝士汉堡。  
“我不确定……”Carl说。  
“那就喝点可乐。”Anthony说，“你可以吗？”  
“谢谢，Anthony。”Carl说。Anthony清清嗓子，但是没有回答。  
“睡吧。”Anthony说，“我开一阵子。”  
Anthony开车的时候，Carl睡着了。  
“我们得小心行事。”Carl醒来以后说。Anthony点头，捏捏他的膝盖。“谢谢你去救我，Anthony。”  
“不算什么。”Anthony说，但他们都知道这很算得了什么。“我想我们得躲在野营区一类的地方，好好计划。”  
“有地图吗？”Carl问。Anthony哼了一声。“有个路牌，但或许我们最好抄小路。或许在山里走。现在要过季了。营地会被清场。”  
“好吧，Carl。”Anthony开进小杂货店的停车场，带上墨镜。“我买点东西备着。”  
他们找到通往度假区的小路时，天都快黑了。他们选了间小木屋，外边堆着好些破损家具，贴着“待整理”的签。在里边，他们找到一张床，上边有空床垫，还有几张旧毯子。  
Anthony累得脚步蹒跚，险些跪下。“你需要什么吗？”  
“有你就够了。”Carl说。他们瘫在床上，Anthony给Carl盖上毯子，就要起身离开。“别。”Carl说，声音颤抖。“别，不要。”Anthony停下了，随后揽过他，亲吻他的额头。  
Anthony睡着了，Carl还清醒地躺着，在他朋友的手臂保护之下。哪怕仅仅一天之前，Moretti下令杀死他，也没有任何地方能比此处，比他最亲爱的朋友轻柔的呼吸让Carl觉得安全、觉得备受爱护。

TBC


	3. Understanding

第一次，他们试着假装这是别的什么。但它不是。他们都知道。但Carl有些事情要做——重要的事，不能转身逃避的事。他们同样都知道，尽管没有一个愿意承认。

第二次，他们已经没什么可失去的。

 

*+*+*

 

“你还好吗，Boss？”Anthony问。他们俩都醒了，在毯子底下蜷在一起，小狗一样堆着，或者情人一样相互依偎。他本没准备好说的。这可是个像样的晚上。可怕至极。尽管Carl好好地在他怀里，靠在他肩膀上。他们在逃亡，被危险的人追捕。

“不。”Carl说。他用柔软的手指抚摸Anthony的脸，随后缩回手，因为脏兮兮的绷带碍事。“我不觉得‘还好’能概括得了。”

Anthony的微笑点亮了破损的砖墙、磨破的窗帘、廉价床垫，甚至那两双满是泥巴和落叶的鞋。这两双鞋他们打算扔在这儿，以免因为它们再逃亡一次。

“我只是很高兴你没事。”Anthony说。他查看了一下Carl脖子上的血痕，“至少还活着。你有什么计划？”

Carl的视线低下去，很快又对上Anthony的。“大学。有很多树的一个。”

Anthony明白他要去和Bruce汇合。在Carl说下去之前，他只有空感觉到一丝刺痛和嫉妒。

“你会喜欢的。”Carl说，Anthony没有说什么。“知识是力量。”

Anthony的视线变得模糊了。“我和大学不配。”

“你和我配。”Carl说。Anthony变得非常僵硬。

“我没你那么聪明。”他说。

“要是没听你的，我就不会在这儿。做另一个计划。”

Anthony的视线软化了，但他还是很僵。Carl继续说。“而且我不能，不会不带着你做这个。”Anthony眨着眼睛。

“我冒犯你了吗？”

“不。”Anthony说，仍旧面无表情。

“我让你惊讶了。”Carl说，而不是“问”。

Anthony倾身向前，眼里闪着爱意和喜悦，然后把他的嘴唇贴在Carl的嘴唇上。“还行？”结束这个吻的时候，Anthony说。

Carl笑了。“形容不了这个。”他说，Anthony帮着他站起来。Carl靠在他的朋友身上，只靠了一会儿，然后他们朝门口走去。

“我总觉得是我……”Anthony承认，“先说点什么。”

“我们先从这儿出去。”Carl说，“找点别的事做。”

Anthony微笑。“我有些想法。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
